El Vasallo más Fiel de Inglaterra
by Erelbrile
Summary: Inglaterra debe aprender a realizar las ceremonias de Homenaje e Investidura. Francia, en su última visita, le ayuda a practicar.


Saludos, como tal vez alguno notó (¿?) estoy arreglando errores ortográficos en mis historias. De paso, me di el ánimo de traspasar al computador ésta. La escribí el año pasado para graficarme la ceremonia de Homenaje e Investidura (Vasallaje) cuando pasamos la materia.

Está dedicada a Van Der Banck, un atraso por su cumpleaños (¿?) La verdad no, pero así me regalará algo a mí en el mío (2 de agosto por cierto ;D).

**Personajes: Francia e Inglaterra.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _el que se va y el que se queda_ - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**El Vasallo Más Fiel de Inglaterra  
**

.

.

.

- Esto no funciona.- Un conejito blanco de orejas negras que sostenía una ramita entre sus dientes miró sin comprender al niño inglés que a su vez lo observaba desilusionado.

Inglaterra se sentó en el suelo y arrancó una brizna de pasto, molesto. No era problema suyo que su rey quisiese ir a las cruzadas.

+'+'+'+'+

El bote atracó y Francia saltó a tierra.

- Espérame aquí.- Le ordenó al siervo que lo acompañaba. Este agachó su cabeza y no la levantó hasta que la nación se perdió de vista. Luego se tumbó en el bote a dormir, disfrutando de ese momento de ocio que se le permitía.

La representación de Francia siguió el camino marcado hacia la caleta más cercana y a mitad del recorrido se adentró en el bosque. Lo sentía, lo sabía. Eran sus pies que lo guiaban, ya fuese correteando, huyendo o persiguiendo, por esos senderos que su amigo isleño le enseñaba.

Sentado debajo de un frondoso abedul el niño rubio insistía en obligar al conejo a soltar la ramita de árbol.

- _Angleterre, bonjour. Mon petit anglais..._

El niño levantó su rostro y miró con desprecio al mayor. Lo notaba más alto, con un cuerpo menos infantil y más engreído.

El seguía siendo un niño pequeño que gustaba de jugar con su mascota.

- _Frog…-_ La pequeña nariz se arrugó.- _Hello._

Al acercarse el francés, el conejito escapó asustado.

-_ Hey, wait!_- Inglaterra intentó levantarse y alcanzarlo, pero el animalillo fue rápido y se perdió entre los matorrales.

- … Se llevó mi feudo.- El infante dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. – _Thief!-_

- ¿Esa ramita tu feudo?- Una carcajada que intentó aplacarse al ver la mirada encolerizada y triste del inglés.

- _What are you doing here?_ ¿No deberías prepararte para acompañar a tu rey en su lucha contra los infieles?- Las espesas cejas se contrajeron.

- Vengo a despedirme, _adieu~_

Francia hizo un amago de retirada, la que el pequeño detuvo sujetándolo de la ropa.

- Si te i-irás pronto quédate un po-poco conmigo antes.- Mirando el suelo, sus labios en un puchero.- _Stay.-_

+'+'+'+'+

Equilibrándose en la rama del árbol, el joven de ojos azules intentaba caminar. En tanto, el de ojos verdes alargaba sus manos para alcanzar una ramita en la que resaltaba un brote tierno.

- _Lapin,_ te caerás si continúas estirándote.- El adolescente levantó una pierna al tiempo que agachaba el torso. - ¿Para qué quieres esa ramita?- Agarró con las manos la rama sobre la que caminaba, cerca del pie que sostenía su peso.

Una cascada del color de la espiga del trigo se deslizó con brusquedad cuando el joven levantó la otra pierna, quedando parado de manos.

- Mi rey quiere que mientras él no esté yo vigile el castillo y a los señores. Y si alguno quiere jurarle fidelidad, que yo la reciba en su representación. La ramita es para entregar las tierras.-

- Ah… pero dudo que a un conejo silvestre le sirva de algo un terreno.- Con el cuerpo rígido, Francia se concentraba en no caer.

- Estaba practicando. La ceremonia es muy difícil.- Confesó el niño a modo de explicación, saltando al suelo. – Cada día llega algún hijo de duque que quiere servir al _King.-_

Francia giró un cuarto de vuelta, torciendo levemente sus brazos. Luego se dejó caer hacia atrás, sintiendo el latigazo brusco de su peso siendo detenido en el aire por sus manos.

- ¿Te enseño?- Ofreció sacudiéndose las mismas.

- Ya sé como hacerlo. Sólo es complicado.- De un grito, su voz trocó en un susurro.

- Antes de marcharme, te enseñaré.- Ofreció animado.- Ve a buscar un poco de tierra o una rama.-

Ante la actitud decidida del mayor, Inglaterra corrió hasta un claro cercano. Aunque se apresuró, tardó más de lo esperado en volver con el pedido oculto entre los pliegues de su capa.

Debajo del viejo abedul, Francia apoyó una rodilla en la tierra enfrente del niño, quien rodeó con las suyas las manos del mayor.

A pesar de ser suaves en el dorso, Inglaterra sabe que en las palmas son duras. Recuerdos de cuando avanzan de la mano.

- Yo, François Bonnefoille de Francia, juro lealtad a mi señor. Juro protegerlo del peligro y estar a su lado cuando deba coger mis armas y luchar por lo que mi señor desee.-

Inglaterra escuchaba atento. Posiblemente siglos después recordaría aquello como el inicio del dramatismo francés en todo lo referente a ellos dos. Posiblemente no lo hiciese nunca. Cincuenta y cincuenta.

- Juro por mi honor, el de mi nación y el de mi Dios empuñar mi espada contra sus enemigos.- La mirada de Francia penetraba hasta el alma del niño y lo congelaba en su sitio.– Juro respetar su palabra.

Inglaterra apretaba sus manos sin poder envolver por completo las del otro hombre, olvidándose de respirar, tragar, parpadear. Apretaba, sólo apretaba.

No fuese a escapar de entre sus manos.

- Soy tu hombre.-

Maquinalmente por culpa del golpe de calor que abofeteó su rostro ante lo inminente, Inglaterra aguantó el llanto para continuar con su parte, demasiado atraído por la solemnidad del momento como para detenerse en pensamientos tristes.

(Pero todo era un juego, por muy real que se sintiera. Todo era un juego y la guerra se libraba en Oriente.

Y entre ellos también.

Décadas después, entre ellos también.

Francia se arriesgaría a verlo a mediados del mil trescientos cuarenta en ese mismo bosque.

Inglaterra lo atacaría por sorpresa, lo ahorcaría un poco con la madera de su arco y luego le exigiría explicaciones).

- Yo, Arthur Kirkland de Inglaterra, juro proteger a mi vasallo y responder por sus acciones ante los demás. Juro juzgarlo con justicia y cuidar que sus derechos sean respetados por los demás señores. Y juro acudir en su auxilio de ser éste necesario.-

(Pero estando Francia en tierras lejanas, para Inglaterra protegerlo era imposible).

La voz del niño y su rostro eran serios, recordando cada paso que debía seguir.

Francia adelantó su rostro y con un ósculo selló la fidelidad que debía a Inglaterra. Los labios infantiles sintieron el roce antes que las manos se separaran y el pequeño inglés sacara de entre sus vestimentas un anillo de flores con el que coronó al francés.

- Le hago entrega del bosque que nos rodea, en el cual usted deberá ejercer justicia en mi nombre y al cual deberá proteger.-

Lo pensó un momento, recordando, antes de agregar.- También en mi nombre.-

El cabello del francés, quien con su cabeza agachada mantenía los ojos cerrados, fue adornado por flores tan celestes como los ojos de su portador.

(Un juego demasiado real.

Francia le diría entonces que su único señor era su rey.

Un juego lo suficientemente real como para dar explicaciones.

Inglaterra lo amenazaría de muerte y lo dejaría ir.

Pero eso sucedería años después.

Ahora eran sólo un niño con tierra en el rostro y un adolescente de finos rasgos).

- _Oui, mon monsieur._-

Francia se levantó, notando que la noche principiaba a cerrarse. Debía regresar a la costa y volver junto a su rey.

Para partir a una guerra en tierras extrañas. La idea sonaba distante estando junto a su amigo, jugando.

- _Adieu, Angleterre_. La clase terminó.-

Cuando la figura del francés desapareció, el conejo regresó.

- _Do you think he will come back?_-

(La sensación de soledad lo embargó. ¿Quién lo visitaría mientras Francia no estuviera?

¿Quién le juraría fidelidad eterna?).

El conejo movió su nariz.

Un sollozo de angustia intentó callarse a sí mismo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

**Francés:**

Angleterre, bonjour. Mon petit anglais...: _Inglaterra, buenos días. Mi pequeño inglés..._

Oui, mon monsieur: _Sí, mi señor._

Lapin: _Conejo_

Adieu, Angleterre: _Adiós, Inglaterra._

**Inglés:**

Frog... hello: _Rana... hola._

Hey, wait: _Hey, espera._

Thief!: _¡Ladrón!_

What are you doing here?: _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Stay: _Quédate._

King: _Rey._

Do you think he will come back?: _¿Crees que vaya a regresar?_


End file.
